the cullen meet the pureblood
by blackrabbityesitblackrabbit
Summary: hey guys my new fanfiction hope you enjoys it
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own vampire knight or twilight. In this story Yuki has turn to vampire she and Kaname had moved to Forks with the rest of the gang ... Hope you guys enjoy .**

That sunny morning Edward and his wife Bella are hanging out with Reneesme and Jacob at la push beach. "It's good to be together as a family sometime" Bella said to Edward. He just smiled and looks at Reneesme and Jacob playing.

"HEY NESSIE! Look at this ". Jacob yelled and pointing at the sky that starting to snow. Then they heard a sound coming from Edward cell phone. Edward looks at the screen and it written "Carlisle". He picks up his phone and said "Hello … umm why? Umm ok we are there ". He shut his cell phone and said to all off them "we need to go back to the house". Bella look puzzled and asked "what's wrong?" "There will be visitor. Hurry they will be arriving in 10 minute". He answers with a serious look. They all running back to the house.

**AT THE CULLEN RESIDENCE**

"Carlisle why summon us here?" the entire residence look to Carlisle who have some worried face. "I will tell you when Bella and the rest arrive" he answered their question. Edward arrived and asks "who will be coming here?" .

"The pureblood and their knight will be coming here ". Carlisle answer. "What and who is the pureblood and knight?" Bella asked him with puzzled looks. Carlisle sigh "the pureblood is a king of all vampire he rule all vampire even the volturi is under his command ". Everybody gave a shock look. Carlisle look and continue "the knight is their bodyguard, Edward don't you oppose him even the werewolf can't defeat him ". Carlisle warned Edward.

"Are there really powerful?" Edward asked "yes I suppose the head of Kuran family right now is really powerful even the queen can use anti-vampire weapon ". Carlisle answers truthfully . "That a lie! I have killed a vampire why we werewolf can't kill the pureblood?" Jacob asks.

"Jacob, they are not like us ... they are stronger than us you will understand when you see them ".

Then Alice said "They have arrived ". Everybody got alert Bella hold Nessie and look at Edward with concern looks.

**To be continue **

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction crossover !. so please review and help me with new idea okay tootle **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Well since I have a lots of free time and many idea so here the continue of the stories! Enjoy! .**

They heard a car comes and stop at their yard. It was a black Sudan and they see a short blond hair male coming out and goes open the back door then a tall male with black and wine eyes coming out .The blond then look out to see is there any threat . "I see them being guarded tightly ". Edward make a statement "yes they do, because pureblood is rare and if we drink their blood we will gain stronger power". Carlisle told.

Then one by one going out and heading to the door then a knock at the door and Bella goes to the door and open and said " welcome to the Cullen residence , we have waited for you ". She smiled and Kaname answer "thank you, I am kaname kuran and here is yuki kuran my fiancée and my sister." yuki give them a smile and bowed "and here is my knight" kaname continue to speak and the knight bowed.

"Please do come in ". Bella plead them to come in and they all went in "here is Carlisle, and his wife Esme ". Bella introduce them and they shook hands "here is my husband Edward and my daughter Reneesme ". They both shook hand and smiled." I am Aidou hanabusa one of the knight may I ask you something?" One of the knight asked "yes '. Bella answer his question.

"Why is I sense your child is different than the rest of you? are she human ?" Aidou ask "no, but she is half blood." Edward answer he looks whether there is threat but he can't figure out because he tried to read their mind it came nothing." interesting ".Aidou said. The Cullen can sense the powerful aura coming from the knight and the pureblood. Their saw all of their eyes are red.

"No worries we do not drink human blood." Kaname assured them the Cullen let a sigh of relief " as you know Mr Kuran we Cullen have a made a deal with the werewolf pack ,if one of us suck human blood we will be killed and Jacob is one of them ". Carlisle mention to kaname.

Kaname look at Jacob with a smile. "I am assured you we do no not drink from human anymore. My knight if they need blood they will drink from this". Kaname show them a small box like a match box and inside is a full of tablet. "What is that?" Alice asked. "This is a blood tablet it synthetic blood ". Yuki answered. "If the knight drink that what about you two the pureblood?" Rosalie asked rudely.

Carlisle looks shock and sees the knights are angered "I'm sorry for my daughter rudely comments "; he gave a bow "it okay, you are Rosalie right?". Kaname asked with a cold and dangerous voice. She nodded and felt fear. "I will forgive you this time if you do it again ". He paused and a vase crashed until pieces "that will be your punishment". Kaname gave a warning look.

"They are so powerful ". Edward now know why the volturi scared of them " to answer you me and kaname drink each other blood we can drink the blood table if we wanted to ." yuki gave a cold look at Rosalie who flinched when she saw her eyes.

"There, there no fight we come here in peace ... right?" Takuma smiled at everyone but the Cullen knew if one word wrong they will be killed immediately. "Oh I am Takuma Ichijou, called me Ichijou". Takuma tell and retreated with his manga.

After the introduction they all set in the living room and look at each other." Bella sees Rima a blond in a two pigtail hair are feeding pocky to the red hair male vampire called shiki.

"Mr Kuran".Edward called kaname "please called me kaname ". He smiled "Mr Kaname "Edward wanted to started and there a knock at the door. emmet goes and opened the door and bring a silver hair guy with a gun strapped at his thigh " kaname I'm sorry I'm late there a level E vampire that I need to killed " he said to kaname and bowed to the Cullen .

"Who is this? ". Jacob asks Kaname and Yuki. "This is zero kiryuu a vampire hunter and a half vampire ". Yuki answer with a smiled zero looked emotionless and sat next to yuki.

"You must been wondering why we all come here? To begin with like u heard zero telling about killing a level E vampire. We've come here because of that ". Aidou telling the Cullen. "What is level E?" Alice asks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Sorry not post any recent update...BEING BUSY UPDATING NEW CHAPTER FOR OUTSIDE HELP. AND MY DOG JUST ATE MY STORIES FOR THS STORY AND I HAD TO COME UP WITH ANOTHER PLOT. SORRY FOR DILLY DALLYING .GOMENASAI. **

"Level E is a human that have been bitten by a level C, D or a pureblood vampire. " Zero explained face look down at the floor but his eyes were looking at Carlisle. "They are not like new born; they just simply crave for human blood." He added.

"Then what about it?" Edward questions the knight. "Well Mr Sparkle pant you do not realise many human are mysteriously disappear? Zero scowled.

"Well, sorry I don't know how the "level E." he crossed he finger mocking zero "look like" Edward continue. Zero laught while he face palm and glare to Edward through his finger. "You guys are PATHETIC! THE LEVEL E IS A VAMPIRE YOU DUMB SPARKLE SHIT! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?" zero yelled. The Cullen terrified looking zero scary face. "Are you guys thinking the level e is like those pixies or fairies in fairy tale? Hell no." zero continued.

"How you guys protect your coven if you don't know anything?" Zero mumble luckily the Cullen didn't hear they too scared to replied except for Carlisle " well we do not as that dumb , we knew a few thing ?" he replied . "Like what? You only know about werewolf but you don't know about us? You only know about us because you research before we came here am I right?" Carlisle flinched

"Shit how do he know?" Carlisle grinning his suddenly "BOOM" The window broke to pieces. Everybody look at kaname. He just frowned "don't look at me that was Yuki doing." He pointed to Yuki who face full of anger.

"You guys going to stop fighting or else I'm going to kill you." she threatened zero and Edward. She doesn't have the mood to be silly and goofing around she knew that her uncle need to be killed as fast as possible. "You guys better listen to her… zero you knew Yuki is much far worse if she decide to punish you?" Aidou calming them all.

They both calmed down." we are here for only one reason and one person." Yuki replied.

**Okays that is it... I'm so sorry I'm too tired today... Will be continuing tomorrow tootle**


	4. telling truth

**Okay I am truly sorry for not updating this story kind of forgot about it... =_='''' gomenasai do enjoy this story **

**AT THE CULLEN RESIDENCE.**

"His name is Ridou Kuran, he is my uncle and he supposed to be dead." Kaname explaining to the Cullen. "How is that possible if he dead how come he behind all this?" Edward said looking pale.

"I believe he was revived by someone." Aidou replied in thinking pose.

"Do you have someone grudging you?" Yuki ask Carlisle "don't try to hide the info because we will found out later." Yuki added Carlisle nodded his head furiously.

"A few." Carlisle said

"Name the 'few'." Kaname ordered "um... There is Victoria she grudges us because we killed her so called boyfriend."Alice said.

'The Volturi." Edward said "the reason for their grudge toward you?" Ichijou asking the red hair

"Because we turned down their offer to join their coven and we have Alice." Carlisle answered their question

"What is their reason to target Alice?" Yuki said impatiently "she has the ability to predict the future." Emmet answered for Carlisle.

"Only for that reason?" Kaname snorted Esme nod a little.

"I think you hiding something tell me the truth Carlisle." Kaname said Carlisle looks at his wife and she holds his hand more stringent.

"Before Bella turn to vampire she was human and we reveal about our kind toward her." Carlisle said "Meaning you broke the law?" Kaname said and sat with interest manner.

Carlisle nodded "the volturi wanted to kill her but instead we make a deal with them we turn her to be a vampire so she can't be killed and before she turned to this kind of state she get pregnant with renesmee ."Esme said in turn with her husband

"So that child is a half blood?" Aidou asked for some confirmation the Cullen nodded "The volturi wanted to kill her too but we gave them proof that Renesmee will not bring any harm." Carlisle continues.

"In short the volturi keep grudging toward you because they can't kill anyone of you?"Yuki said

"Your coven is seriously pathetic." Zero said shaking his head.

"Now tell me why your uncle wants to join forces with the person who summoned him?" Edward ask

**Okay … here the latest chapter I know it short but I wanted to keep this style for this story since outside help and wizard, shinobi and demon are longer and I wanted to make this unique for my story thanks for reading and do enjoy **


	5. adoptioner needed

Hello to fellow reader.

I am sorry to inform you that i will not writing the new chapter for this story anymore . I want somebody if interested to continue this story since i found out that this story has the same plot line as outside help so any one interested to make this story better than me ? Please pms me if you want this story.

Thank you

blackrabbityesitblackrabbit


End file.
